


Tamamo's Slimy Suiting

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Pseudo-Anal Vore, Slime Suit, Suiting, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Jealous at her Master's interest in Chinese Servants, Tamamo-no-Mae gets ahold of a suit to try and replicate the looks of one. Unfortunately, she gets a little more than she asked for.





	Tamamo's Slimy Suiting

**Author's Note:**

> For SlimyCorrupter.

A little snicker rung throughout the nighttime halls of Chaldea. A very foxlike snicker at that, and it really was no surprise as to who it belonged to. Tamamo-no-mae, the nine-tailed fox of legend, was up to no good. Especially as she looked down at the box she had received out of nowhere.  
  
"Hum hum, this'll be exactly what I need to win over Master. Especially ever since that glasses-wearing hussy came around. What's so great about the Chinese anyway?" The redheaded fox chimed to herself as she opened up the box, only for her nose to slowly shrivel up from the smell of the contents.  
  
Her cheeky eyes peered straight down at a specially-ordered replica suit, designed to emulate the appearance of one of the Chinese-borne Servants in the complex. She just didn't expect for it to smell so potently, as if the latex fabric itself was aging and growing stronger in smell minute by minute.  
  
The fox-woman's ears lowered a little as she started having doubts. "Maybe buying a fake suit wasn't the best idea if it's going to smell this badly, I don't want Master to be turned off by the smell..." She muttered as her tails brushed back and forth idly. "Then again, he's kind of a pervert anyway, so a little bit of smelly latex won't hurt!" Her mood shot back up as she brought the suit of its plain container.  
  
Draping the entire costume onto her bed, her eyes narrowed yet again in mild disbelief. She hadn't gotten a suit of one of the big shots, much less somebody she knew her Master gave a damn about. No, she had been sent a replica of the Lancer Liangyu, in all of her white and black glory. "Haaa... This is the last time I buy things online, especially in this world. Will Master really like this..?"  
  
Her worries grew a little more as she tried to look for a zipper or any other kind of opening mechanism on the suit, only to find none in any traditional kind of spot. Further more, her hands were growing humid with every touch she made, as if the texture of the suit itself was less like solid (if stinky) latex, and more a partly solidified type of slime. "Eugh, gross." She spat out as she continued to hunt for the method she'd be using to get the blasted thing on.  
  
"...This has to be some sort of sick joke." Tamamo muttered as she pushed her fingers up against the suit's bottom, only for the thumbs to sink in. She had found the entrance to the suit, but that just made her even more repulsed. "What k..." She stopped herself in the middle of her speech, before sighing loudly. "Knowing Master, he'd actually love this. At this rate, I'd be better off wearing it just so he can't try it on."  
  
The Caster-class Servant took a deep breath before she stuck her arms into the suit's rear, immediately shivering and cringing as she felt the tender innards of the suit working against her. Not only did it smell awful, and not only did it feel like the suit was rubbing off on her due to the slimy texture, but now it even felt like her arms were trying to press into a pool of something thick and viscous. It made a shiver run down her spine as she pressed onward, keeping her breath held until the very last moment.  
  
Once her arms had been fully inserted/submerged inside of the suit, then came the head. A pang of worry echoed throughout her mind, but she was committed. Sure, it looked like the Lancer that the suit was based on was in the midst of consuming her through her bottom, but that was a small price to pay. Especially if Master shot some nice glances towards her and actually started spoiling her more often.  
  
As soon as she felt the runny insides of the suit brush against her face, she braced herself and just shoved the rest right in there. She held her breath as she pushed and pushed, trying to get right up to the top of the costume... right before a light shone into her eyes causing her to lose concentration. "Wah-" Tamamo muttered, only for her to feel like she was speaking with the weight of two people... naturally, she was, as she realized that her lips were synchronized with the suit's.  
  
It took a moment more for her to grin and slowly push her arms properly out into the arms of the suit, securing herself and letting her get a nice look of her own partly-suited body. With how tightly pressed her body felt from the latex insides, the end result was all the more impressive. It really felt like the Chinese Lancer was her actual body at this point, barring the lacking legs and tail below.  
  
On the note of the tails, getting them inside was a little easier than she imagined. She just had to push on them until it felt like they were going up her ass, and then they'd slide right on into the entrance to the suit. Easy as could be. The way she shivered with joy was far too noticeable, especially as she started to giggle. "Oh, I can't wait until Master sees me. He's sure to get a kick out of all of this..!"  
  
Once she managed to pull her legs inside and into the long leg holes down below however, she suddenly felt as if she lost all control of her body. Not just that, the eyeholes that let her look outside were now closing up, replaced with an eye-colored layer of latex as a giggle echoed from outside.  
  
"You sure took your sweet time putting me on, but man was it worth it!" The living suit cackled as she started running her hands along her slimy body, especially the parts that were enhanced by having such a curvaceous lady serving as her filling. "I always wanted tits this big, really gotta thank you for that!" The fake Liangyu said, only to feel the sensation of Tamamo struggling on the inside.  
  
Something that only made the Lancer grin on the outside. "Don't bother, fox-tits. You're not getting out until I want you to get out. I hope you'll enjoy being filling, because I'm gonna make sure that your friends end up joining you one way or another. There's a lot of suits like me that've been waiting for a chance like this!"  
  
The words that left her mouth made the fox worry, but the small amount of space for her to struggle in made it especially hard to do much of anything... especially as her body was forced to move in accordance to the suit's wishes. One leg in front of the other as she started heading out of the bedroom.  
  
She was a captive in her own costume. A costume that had every intent of making more people-filled costume-servants. What an ironic fate. Tamamo could only curse herself as she struggled a few more times, only to tire out as the thick and pungent latex slowly disabled her through both the toughness of the material and how repulsed she was by the scent.  
  
Liangyu on the other hand, could only be happier to see the face staring right back at her once she opened the door. A fellow latex-y Servant, Scathach. "Ready to have a bit of fun, you old hag?" The younger Lancer laughed as she wrapped one arm around the witch before her.  
  
Who could only offer a small smile as her own slimy arm wrapped back. "Plenty. Let's see how many we can get before they'll realize what's up..." She replied with her own mature tone as the two of them took off into the dark hallways beyond the door.  
  
Two predatory suits, on the hunt for more. What a night it would be for all of Chaldea.


End file.
